


This Isn't My Home

by GeekyNightOwl1997



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Abuse, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, i hope you guys like it, its basically just something random, mentions of it, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNightOwl1997/pseuds/GeekyNightOwl1997
Summary: Billy Batson gets put in a new home. Something everyone dreams of. Except...Billy already found a home and he doesn't want to leave.So, when Billy starts showing up to school with bruises and fleeting away from his siblings. They get concerned and they beg Rosa and Victor to go and visit.Hopefully, they aren't too late and Billy will come home.*Slight AU (I think.) They still have their powers. Mary is home from college.**There is mention of abuse, if you are tiggered by it, please don't read this! If you or somebody you know is going through abuse, seek help! I don't condone it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
I hope you all enjoy this. This is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you all like this!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
Sadly I don't own 'Shazam!' But I love the movie! It'a my favorite movie and the actors work well together! I apologize for any OCCness.

They were all in the middle of making breakfast when the phone rang. It was going to be a surprise, because Mary was coming home for fall break. Rosa and Victor had it planned that Victor would pick her up from the airport and be back just in time for them to all sit down and eat. Billy was at the stove, watching over the bacon. Freddy was helping chop up some vegetables, Darla the fruit, Eugene was buttering the toast and Pedro was setting the table. Music was playing in the background as everyone was singing along. 

Until the phone call. Billy tossed a hesitant look over to Rosa, as she picked it up and said hello, smiling and giving a wink. Billy went back to his job, he didn't realize that she had stepped out with a frown on her face.

"New foster sister or brother?" Darla question excitedly.

"Maybe." Freddy replied. Billy hummed in agreement and gave a shrug. Whoever it was… whatever it was, Billy was sure that Rosa and Victor would let them know. And they would accept the new kid, Billy didn't know if they would allow the kid to be a superhero too, but they would accept the kid. Billy pulled the bacon from the frying pan, when he turned to see Rosa come back in. She looked around the kitchen and smiled. The young boy paused, and cocked his head to the side. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and it looked sad. A strike of fear shot through him.

_ Is Mary and Victor okay?  _ Billy wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to draw attention to Rosa. 

"Alright, ninos." She voiced, grabbing their attention, "I just got off the phone with Victor. They'll be here soon. So everything on the table."

The kitchen was in movement and when everything was perfect they all grouped together in front of the door. Eugene, was watching out for the family van. He announced their coming as they he came into the huddle. After five minutes, the door opened and Mary stood there a smile on her face. She hugged each one and when she got to Billy, she hugged him, a little bit tighter than necessary. Shrugging it off, they went to the dinner table. 

"All hands on deck!" Victor called and then Darla did the prayer and then they all sat down. Billy was digging in on the bacon when Darla spoke. 

"Who's gonna be our new brother or sister?" 

Billy felt, rather then saw Mary, Victor, and Rosa freeze. Billy glanced at his older sister and then at Freddy. The superhero loving kid furrowed his brow. Looking at his parents, before looking at Billy. A look of fear flew through their eyes. Rosa wiped her hands, cleared her throat.

"Um, actually that wasn't somebody looking for a home," Rosa looked over at Billy and a sad smile on her face, her eyes held reluctance and a bit of anger, "It was somebody who wanted to take in...Billy." 

In one nanosecond the room was in an uproar. The only four who hadn't said a word was Billy, Pedro, Victor, and Rosa. Everyone else was talking over each other. All Billy could do was sit there. Panic spread through his body. 

_No. No. I-I don't want to leave. They can't make me._ _Can they? They can't._

"I-I don't want to go." Billy mumbles, then suddenly, he's up out of his seat and he runs out of the house. 

********

He looked down at the cityscape. The lights glowing as the sun started going down. He didn't know exactly where he was going, he just had to get out of there. Out of the house. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave. They were his family. His home. Now, now somebody else wanted him. And he didn't know how to feel about it. 

"You know, Rosa and Victor have been worried. You've been gone all day."

Billy just shrunk in himself. Ignoring Mary, he sniffled. He didn't invite her to, but she came and sat down by him. She put her arm around him and pulled him close. He accepted it because she was his sister. And he wasn't going to deny his sister anything. Within reason. Of course. His head fell on her shoulder and she rubbed her hand up and down. 

"I don't want to leave," Billy murmured, "They can't make me leave… can they?"

"I don't know, Billy. But what I do know is, you are always accepted by Rosa and Victor."

Billy hummed. It was quiet for a beat. 

"Billy, your cold. Let's get you home to get warmed up and then as a family we can talk." Mary said. 

"Okay." Warmth spread through him at Mary's suggestion. He just hoped that it wasn't going to be the last time he felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
So, here is the thing about me, that I think you all should know. When I write something, I have to post it or I'll forget to actually post it. And since I like this idea, I wrote more... and hopefully I will have a third chapter up come tomorrow or Saturday. Not sure though... so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!' But I do own Angela and Clark. Sorry for the grammer and spelling and any OCCness.

The door flew open when the two of them made it to the front of the house. Rosa came running out and instantly engulfed Billy in a hug. His fingers curled around the soft and comforting fabric of her jacket. He didn't want to let go. If he let go, then they would all disappear. Rosa, pulled away and looked at him, her hands running through his hair. He blinked as she got down to her knees. 

"Mijo!" She exclaimed, "Are you okay?" 

Billy only nodded. Rosa looked up at Mary, who gave a soft smile and nodded. Rosa gave a sigh of relief and stood up so she was right by Billy, putting a hand on his back and leading him into the much more warmer house. Mary followed right behind and she closed the door as Rosa pulled off her jacket. They watched as he went to the couch and Victor put a blanket around him. The three adults all looked at one another. 

"Darla, Eugene bed!"

"But-"

"Now!" 

There were two large sighs from the two youngest and they stomped up the stairs. Freddy came in and plopped down right by Billy, putting his leg on his lap. Not having the heart to move it, Billy let it be. He figured this would be the last time that he would have somebody who was close to him. Somebody who wasn't going to hurt him. 

Of course he didn't know if these people were harsh. He sort of felt spoiled, having Rosa and Victor and his siblings who loved him. A lot of kids didn't have that. Never got parents that loved them and cared about their well-being. Heck, Billy was still getting used to all the care that Rosa and Victor gave him. It was awkward at first, but after a while it was something he accepted. And he was still doing so. However, after this stunt...

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "I-I just needed to think. I didn't realize I was gone all day."

"We get it." Victor answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. Billy looked up giving them a small smile.

"They can't make me… can they? I-I don't want to go." 

Rosa and Victor let out a sigh, "We don't have a choice. No matter how much we want you to stay, Billy."

Billy nodded, he looked at his family. They all looked sadder than he thought they would. It had only been a year, but Billy loved it here. He had gotten use to the touches and the comfort. Gotten used to leaning on them when he had a problem. Even with Mary being so far away, he could call her and talk to her. He didn't want that to change. Billy looked at them. 

"I-I have request?" He voiced, everyone looked at him, "Could- could you guys still be my emergency contact for the school?" 

Out the corner of his eye Billy saw Freddy and Mary share a look, before they too turned to Rosa and Victor. Billy began fiddling with his thumbs, anxious about the response he was going to be given. Deep down, Billy didn't trust these new parents he was going to be getting. He didn't dare trust easily, the Vasquez learned that the hard way. Freddy was the first one he opened up too, and slowly everyone else followed. Billy opened up more, became more gentle with his words and a lot less hostile. He smiled and talked more. He didn't shut down as much. He was home, and he didn't want to leave. 

A smack on his arm brought him out of his muses. And Billy looked over at Freddy, a quirked eyebrow. Freddy rolled his eyes. 

"The door is always open to you. So, don't be an idiot. Or I'll hunt you down myself."

Billy smiled, "I'll text you."

Freddy smirked, "You better."

Billy looked back at Rosa and Victor and gave them a smile. They smiled back. 

"They'll come tomorrow. So, we should all head to bed now."

Billy nodded and the remaining siblings all found themselves walking up the steps. They reached their doors and looked at each other. Mary walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"No matter what, you'll always have a family."

"I know. Good night."

They detached and they all went to their separate bedrooms. Billy changed and hopped into bed. He heard Freddy doing the same and when the lights went out, they began to talk. It might be a while until they get to do that again. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Billy."

"I'll miss you all."

"Will we have to change our patrol?" Freddy asked. 

There was silence, Billy didn't think about that. What would the parents think? Would he be able to sneak out? Would they even think highly about his alter ego?

"I think for a couple of weeks, one of you guys should take my shift. Until I figure out where they stand."

"Okay, deal." Freddy agreed, "Good night, Billy."

"Good Night, Freddy." Billy said, and then he allowed the darkness to overwhelm him as the sinking feeling engulfed his stomach.

********

"Welcome! Come in!" Rosa said, as she held the door open for the couple. Darla was sitting on Billy's lap, as he and Eugene were playing video games. Freddy was on the love seat, skimming through a comic book. Billy looked over and up and then pressed pause on the game. Much to the dismay of Eugene, Darla slid off his lap as he stood up. 

The wife of the couple looked around, and Billy caught a look of distaste in her eyes. Anger coursed through his veins, but he said nothing. Victor, Pedro, and Mary had gone out to get groceries. Leaving everyone else at home. 

"You must be William!" The wife sounded offly excited, Billy inwardly flinched at his real name.

"I-its uh- it's Billy." He corrected, flapping his arms around. 

"William." 

Billy coughed to clear his throat and then nodded, not wanting to start an argument. Though he felt his mom and siblings freeze at the tone of her voice. She smiled.

"My name is Angela and this is Clark."

"Hi."

"We've come to take you home."

"Of course, can I say good-bye?" 

Angela looked around, the look of distaste back in her eyes. She nodded and looked at her husband. They walked out of the house, Billy following behind until he got to the doorway. He turned around and Darla tackled him with a hug. Billy chuckled and held her close. Eugene did the same and Billy responded. After Billy pulled away, Rosa and Freddy hugged him at the same time. 

"I'll miss you mijo, be good for them." She whispered. 

"I will, I promise." Rosa pressed a kiss to his temple and pulled away. It was just him and Freddy now. 

"There is something fishy about those two."

"I know."

"Stay safe, and text me when you can."

"I promise."

Freddy, satisfied with the answer finally pulled away and took a step back. Billy walked down the steps and when he got to the last one he turned around. He looked at Rosa and gave her a smile.

"Tell them I said good-bye." 

Rosa smiled and nodded. 

Billy turned back to the car and climbed in. The car was silent as he watched his home vanish in the distance.

_ This isn't my family. Not with them.  _ Was all he could think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
So, here is the next chapter! Thank's for waiting! I'd like you all to know that I don't have an outline of how this story goes and am sorta just letting the story go where it leads. I should mention that the cursing in this story will be rated more Like PG than PG-13 and up... I hope you guys don't mind. Thank you for all the love and support!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
As you all know I don't own 'Shazam!' But I do own the terrible, terrible parents.

"So, William," the way to perky copper haired women spoke up.

_ It's Billy. _ Billy automatically corrected … to himself. 

He looked from the window to his new 'mom'. Giving the women the attention she thought she needed. The woman turned around in her seat and had a smile on her face. The smile didn't reach her eyes, unlike that of Rosa's. Billy looked down at his lap, his hands in his pockets, and then glanced up. Remembering that not looking at the person speaking wasn't respectful. 

"Yes?" He answered curiously.

"What things do you like?" 

Billy shrugged, not exactly knowing what to say, "I like… music? And uh- I like to hang out with friends. And uh- I… like the new superhero." 

The moment he brought up liking the superhero, Billy felt something shift in the car, there was tension where there wasn't before. The smile on the lady's face fell and she rolled her eyes. Billy tried not to tense up, he was so used to talking about his alter ego with his family. Victor or Rosa always brought him up, wanting to know what they thought. After the whole super villain battle, all of his siblings were sharing the truth. Though Pedro still kids about having a better costume.

"Looks like we have some ground rules to discuss." Angela informed.

Billy shifted uncomfortably, but sat there and listened. It wasn't like he could go anywhere. He was in a car and he couldn't call out the magic word. Billy has only dealt with them for 20 minutes, and he wishes he was back home. Dad, Mary, and Pedro would be back by now, and they were probably making lunch. They were gonna have a family movie night. And Billy wasn't even gonna be there to watch it with them.

Billy wanted to sit on the couch and throw popcorn in the air and watch Victor catch it. Or have Darla snuggle real close to him, with a blanket. Having her use his leg as a pillow. Watching Eugene go from his handheld device to the movie and snorting at the inaccuracies. Hearing the whole family laugh at the funny parts and watching as Mom try to hide her tears. Only for Freddy to make fun of the overly dramatic scenes and get lightly smacked by Mary. 

Billy was going to have to daydream about those moments now. He promised his mom that he'd be good for these two. If he was being honest, Billy didn't know how long that would last. Him being good. It seemed to him that Angela and Clark didn't care one bit about his opinions. It seemed to Billy that they just wanted a dutiful son, who would look good for Christmas family portraits. A son who would get straight A's and be the star of a sports team. That was all fine and dandy… if that was what  _ Billy _ was. 

However, the thing was, Billy wasn't anything like the picture perfect son. Because there was no such thing as the 'Perfect Son.' Billy was smart, but he wasn't a straight A student. He didn't like wearing nice dress shirts. He liked wearing beanies, and his red jacket. He liked having his hair ruffled by Mary or his Mom, (it took a VERY long time for him to get used to the affection.)

Billy blinked, and watched Angela. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and he flushed. He hadn't been listening. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, what was that?" 

The sigh he received did nothing to relieve the stress that these two gave him. 

"Okay, here we go again. Rule number #1…"

********

Freddy stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He had to finish the homework, before he could join the family for movie night. But with Billy gone and his worry for his brother, concentration had disappeared. It hadn't even been two hours and he hates the emptiness of his room… and more importantly, the emptiness of the house. Billy not being here set off an uneasy feeling through all of them. They became gloomier and sadder. Darla still hadn't stopped talking and Eugene was still playing his video games, Pedro was still trying to get swole, but there was something about not having Billy here, that seemed… off. And Freddy hated it. Absolutely, hated it. He wanted his brother back. And he wanted him back now.

"Mi amour?" Rosa asked, as she knocked and entered. Freddy glanced up, his face must have given his emotions away, because Rosa came up and hugged him. Not caring that he probably didn't want it. He simply curled his fingers into the fabric of her shirt and hid his face. Not knowing why she came to his room in the first place, but he needed it, needed the reassurance that he wasn't alone. 

"I don't think he's in a safe home mom." Freddy muttered.

"I know sweetie. But we can't stop it, the only thing we can do is wait. And be there for when Billy needs us."

"I just want my brother back." murmured Freddy.

Those words broke Rosa's heart.

********

Billy looked around at his new room. The place was spotless. Like, not even dust lived in the crooks of the room. Sunlight beamed softly through the window; making the room seem more ghostly then it had before. Furrowing his brow, he looked up at Clark and Angela. Then shifted, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. It was vastly different from his room at home.

At least his room back at home looked lived in. With posters of superheroes on the wall and chips of paint missing and cracks that looked like spider webs. His room back home had clothes- both his and Freddy's- everywhere on the hardwood. Papers from past homework tossed around. A couple of empty pizza boxes,courtesy of his brother, were in the trash. Not to mention noted on their superhero business that they were running. Heck, the curtains had patches on them. 

This room looked too clean and Billy feared he'd make it dirty if he stepped foot in it. He paused.

_Since when did I careabout keeping something cle-_ _Oh, right… rule #5 all rooms must be kept clean and orderly._

Billy was going to get kicked out within a week. 

The single bed in the corner looked sad and lonely. For the first time since this all crashed down on him, Billy felt just as alone. Part of him wanted to run away tonight, but he promised he'd give them a chance. Clearing his throat he looked up at the parents.

"Uh, where is Danni?" 

"She's at cheer practice, she'll be home soon." 

Billy nodded and entered the room. He stepped into the middle and took in the room. Nothing was on the walls, the green color of the walls lacking anything homey. Being so absorbed with the new place, he hadn't registered that the door closed. 

Or that the door could be locked from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
So, this story may be shorter then I originally thought. Or it might not... I think it'll depend on how much longer my chapters actually get. I don't want to drag the story on, and on, and on. That's not fun for anyone, and I don't want it to be so short that it's only like six chapters... because it won't be. I'm thinking maybe 10? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please don't be afraid to leave a comment. Tell me what you think or what I need to add or change. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!' Or the Shazamily, but I do own Clark, Angela, and Danni. 
> 
> ***side note:  
This is probably where my AU kicks in because I've decided to add something to the powers... can you guess what it could be? 
> 
> Also, my next update probably won't be for a while. Enjoy!

"Hi! You must be William!" Billy turned around when he heard the door open, and he took a step back as the girl came in. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a letterman jacket over a purple shirt and faded jeans and matching purple socks. Freckles speckled across her face. Billy scrunched up his face in dismay. She was pulling off the 'Perfect daughter' and it caused his stomach to roll, because he knew he would never measure up. 

_ Rule #2 you must look orderly. At all times.  _

Billy twiddled his fingers and gave a half hearted smile. He wanted to go home and he wanted to go home **_now._** Nodding he watched as the girl, he assumed was Danni, come up and wrap her arms around him. He stiffened at the action and just froze, arms glued to his side as his brain was yelling at him to push away. Not that he was able to do anything, Danni had a solid grip. 

This wasn't a hug, he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a hug. Hugs were gentle and soft, full of love and caring. This-this was full of excitement and… what felt like desperation. Or maybe he was imagining it, but he didn't like it. Not at all. He swallowed thickly and after what felt like years, the girl pulled away. Her hands found there way to his shoulders and he flinched. 

It was too much like what Rosa would do, before she pulled him into a hug. 

"My name is Danielle! But everyone calls me Danni! If they hadn't told you, you have to earn the right for a nickname here."

Billy furrowed his brow,  _ Earn it? _

"O-okay."

"Now, mom is almost done with supper, so we should head down there."

Billy could only nod as she took his hand and pulled him out of the room. It took everything he had not to pull his hand out of her's. She had no right to pull him anywhere, that was Darla's job. Darla got to pull him out of rooms and drag him to go do something, especially if he didn't want to do it (he'd never admit it, but he enjoyed watching Darla pull him to do something. He thinks everyone has figured it out, but he still won't admit it.) 

"William, your seat it across from dad."

Billy glanced up at Clark and then made his way to sit at the lower part of the table. There was a chair at every side. On his left sat Danni, to his right sat Angela, and from across from him sat Clark. Billy looked at the two offered hands. Swallowing, because this wasn't what they did at home, he glanced at them. They waited for him.

_ Rule #11 every meal we have together will be at the table and you *must* participate in prayer. _

Billy blinked and with great reluctance took both hands. Angela smiled, but something flashed across Danni's eyes. Billy looked down and waited for Clark to get done with prayer. He shifted at the two minute mark, Angela squeezed his hand lightly. It took Billy a couple of minutes to let it slide. 

This was nothing like what Victor said. Victor's prayers were light and cheerful and he allowed anyone to do it. Here it Clark's were coarse, sounding bitter, and angry. Billy shifted again, and Angela squeezed his hand a little harder this time. Billy swallowed, but said nothing.

_ Rule #13 must be silent, unless spoken to.  _

Finally, after six minutes of prayer, they let go of their hands and Billy immediately, out of awkwardness, rubbed his hands on his jeans. He noticed how Danni was silent, the only sound that came from her was her fork on her plate. Gingerly, Billy picked up his own fork, and began eating. Feeling uncomfortable with the silent and only Clark and Angela speaking, he let his mind wander back home. 

At this point of time, Freddy would say he was done with his homework, and then as a family they would be watching a movie. Eugene and Darla would be arguing over who got to sit with Mom, and Freddy would snort, before he fell to the couch. He'd stretch out his legs and Billy would have rolled his eyes before lifting them and taking a seat. Pedro would sit on a recliner, and Mary and Victor would have the loveseat. Eugene and Darla's argument would end, with Darla coming to Billy and curling up with him. Billy would look around before the movie started, looking at how comfortable Mary looked as she had her head on Victors shoulder and a blanket around her legs. How Eugene's ear would be placed over Rosa's heart and her hand running through his hair. Pedro would shift, before getting comfortable. Billy would pull Darla closer, and Freddy would have a bucket of popcorn, just so that he could throw it at the sappy scenes. 

Then the movie would start and one by one, they would fall asleep. 

Billy was missing that. Instead, he was sitting here, feeling like a guest. His heart dropped. 

"William!" 

The screech of Angela's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Panic spread through him, something he hadn't felt in months, he blinked and looked up.

"Y-yes?" He asked, his words stumbling out of his mouth.

"You haven't been listening?" 

Billy swallowed, but couldn't seem to get the lump out of his throat. His throat felt tight and his brain was thinking of everything he did. 

_ I didn't do anything wrong? Did I? _

Next thing he knew he was on the floor looking at the white tile. Hurt flashed through his eyes, but he didn't think anyone in the house would've noticed. Next thing he knew, his feet were off the floor and he was looking into the eyes of a madman. Flinching, Billy turned his head away, biting his tongue. 

_ I-I didn't- I didn't do anything wrong! _

"Answer when we call your name!" Clark demanded, as he shook him. Part of Billy's brain couldn't think, the other part of his brain was thinking;  _ I'm not that light this guy is strong. _

Then he's on the floor again. His head banging on a cabinet door. Dazed, green eyes bleary look up. He sees Angela pull Clark away. It does nothing for Billy, as a shiver runs through his spine. 

_ If he can explode because I did nothing...what can I do to keep myself safe? _ Part of him asks.

_ Run home _ . Another Part of him (What he assumes is the Wizard part of him) whispers. But Billy can't leave, he told Rosa he'd give them a chance. 

********

"Billy!" Freddy screams as he sits up, the room is dark, and Freddy is wiping away sweat. Sucking in a couple of breaths he looks around the empty room. He then runs a hand through his hair, before sliding it down his face. Furrowing his breath he hears another couple of exclaims, he reaches down and picks up his crutch and is out of his room in a matter of minutes. Looking up, he sees Mary's and Darla's door open, along with Eugene's and Pedro. Confused, he makes his way to the girls room and stands in the doorway. Mary is on Darla's bed, pulling the little girl close to her. Running fingers through her hair. Eugene is at the foot of the bed, sitting there looking disheveled. Pedro is standing like a bodyguard by the window. Mary looks up and Freddy meets her eyes.

There's panic in them. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. Then he notices how tense the room feels. Like there is an elephant in the room that they aren't supposed to talk about. Freddy walks all the way in and he sees Mary relax. 

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, having an idea of what it could be. 

"Nightmares." Mary answered. Freddy eyes all of them, asking them a silent question. He didn't get a response, that in itself was enough of confirmation. 

_ Billy. _

"Y-you don't think this has something to do with 'them' do you?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know." Mary answered honestly.

"T-they hurt Billy." Darla muttered, gulped and sobbing. 

"We don't know that." Mary replied, as she rubbed her hand up and down Darla's shoulder. 

"It can't be a coincidence that all of us have had a nightmare about Billy." Freddy whispered.

Mary's eyes flickered up to him, but she didn't disagree with his words. Nor did Pedro and Eugene.

"He looked dazed." Eugene muttered.

"He didn't even do anything wrong." Darla added.

"He was up against a kitchen island, but that-that  _ boy." _ Pedro spoke with such disdain. Mary looked up at Freddy.

"It was almost like I was right there, and I couldn't stop it."

Freddy furrowed his brow...all those details. It was the same exact thing he dreamed. That-that couldn't be possible, in no way could five people have the exact same dream, about the same person. It was such a bizarre thing, that it had to have something to do with their powers. What were they supposed to do?

"I'll see Billy on Monday. He'll be okay."

Everyone looked at him, the looks they gave him didn't help him believe his own words. He just hoped for everyone's sake, Billy was okay. He had to be okay. 

But for the night, all five superheroes found themselves in the bedroom, leaning against one another and hoping they would be okay in the morning.

********

If Billy was being honest, he doesn't remember Sunday. In his mind, yesterday didn't exist for him. He thinks that's why he finds himself on Monday morning in front of a mirror. He blinked and the boy who stared back at him followed suit, his fingers gingerly felt around his eye. He dropped his hand letting out a huff as he picked up his bag and headed out of the bathroom. If he sees any of his siblings at school, he'll say he tripped and his face hit the corner of the island. 

_ They'll see right through it. _ A voice that sounded oddly like his older self said. 

Billy looked down as he came down the stairs. The superhero side of him had become louder over the two days that he had been staying with Angela and Clark. It was the only comfort he had, really. The older self was a voice of reason, and Billy knew he should listen, but it had only been a weekend, maybe if Clark was gone for the week, he'd be less hostile. 

_ Uh-huh. Right. _ The voice said. 

Billy walked past a door and then paused when he overheard Clark's voice. It sent a shiver down Billy's face and it caused him to pause for a moment. 

"I'll have your money tomorrow! I-I'm busy today! Meet me in- okay. Okay. Yes. Alright." Then there was a click and Billy headed to the kitchen. Angela stood there with a smile. When he entered and took a seat at the counter bar, she smiled and walked over. She had a look of worry on her face. Billy saw right through it, she wasn't worried about  _ him. _ She was worried about their image. Placing her hand on his cheek, he flinched and turned away, but bit his lip. 

_ I do this to survive. _ He told himself as part of his brain ran through the rules. Again. Angela didn't seem to mind him pulling away. She went to kiss his temple and he dodged that too. Angela wasn't gentle, just like Clark wasn't kind. They were monsters that prey on foster kids. 

They weren't his parents. They weren't. No matter how much they want him to call them that. 

Rosa was his mom. Victor was his dad. And he just wanted to go home. What would it take to just go home? 

_ You've gone through this before. You shouldn't have to go through this again. _ The voice piped up.

"Good morning!" Danni's cheerful voice, cut through his thoughts. Saying nothing, Billy watched as Danni took a seat beside him, he shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move away from her. Danni looked at Angela and then back at Billy. 

"Mom?" Danni spoke up, Angela turned to her, and quirked an eye. 

"Mind if we talk?" She asks. Angela shrugged. Danni stood up and walked out of the kitchen. They went to another room, but he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Billy didn't know either of them well enough to figure out what they could be talking about. 

Suddenly there was a loud smack and a surprised gasp. Furrowing his brow, Billy slid off the stool and made his way to the other room. Danni was holding her cheek and there were tears in her eyes. 

Realization came to Billy as he slowly and calmly took steps back. He needed to get out of the house. And he needed to get out of it now. 

_ But how? They have all the windows and doors locked? And I can't say his name! It would put my family in jeopardy!  _ Billy thought to myself.

  
_ You don't have the Wisdom of Solomon for nothing kid.  _ The alter ego's voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Okay, so I was going to update this tomorrow, but I finished today. So, please enjoy!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'SHAZAM!' 
> 
> ***side-note:  
This chapter and a couple of chapters after this one will mention abuse. I don't condone abuse at all! And if you know anyone who is going through it, please seek help! Nobody deserves that.

"Billy?" Freddy asks as he comes up to his best friend and brother. He places his hand on Billy's shoulder, but the moment he flinches, Freddy pulls back like he just touched a hot stove. The siblings fear came true when Billy turns towards him. Not only is he not wearing the jacket that Rosa and Victor got him for Christmas, he is wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He looks like he's going to some place fancy, not Fawcett School. Not to mention the black spot that covered his eye, that off set his whole look. 

"What the heck? Dude, what happened?" As they stopped in front of lockers. Freddy, leaning against his crutch gingerly reaches out to take a closer look. When his hand gets close to Billy's face, Freddy sees panic and terror fill Billy's eyes and he pulls up an arm like he's trying to deflect a blow. Freddy pauses, and rage erupts in his stomach. He takes a breath, he's not any help to Billy if he's angry.

Though all he wants to do is kick down their door and punch the lights out of them. It had taken them weeks to convince, Billy to stay with them. Months to get him to trust them. Now? Now it seems like they pushed him back another couple of months. Frustration wasn't even describing how Freddy felt. It didn't matter though, he needed to help his brother. Panic was still swallowing Billy whole.

"Hey, Billy. It's just me. It's Freddy, your brother." Freddy says slowly, Billy's eyes flicker to look at his as he puts his arm down and he swallows thickly, but watches as Freddy's hand cups his chin and he turns Billy's head to the side. Flinching inwardly, and feeling the rage bubble up even further, Freddy curses.

"They did this?" He seeths. Billy looks down and shuffles a bit.

"They have rules...I-I didn't follow the rules."

"So they hit you?" Freddy's voice is so full of venom, Billy shrinks back. Freddy lets out a breath and takes a step back.

"I want to meet them." 

Billy's eyes shot up and he shakes his head vigorously, " _ No."  _

The word is adamant and Freddy furrows his brow. Most would think it was Billy protecting the parents, but Freddy knew Billy better than anyone. His brother, his best friend was protecting him. Brown eyes met green eyes and Freddy felt his heart break. 

All Billy ever wanted was to be part of a family, and he finally got that. Then they pulled him out and put him in a house where he got beat on. Now, all Billy wanted to do was protect the only people that has shown him any sort of kindness. Freddy found himself nodding though he didn't like it. Not when his best friend flinches and has become squirmish. Not when his best friend like he's mortified to look somebody in the eyes now. 

"Fine, but don't think I won't tell Rosa and Victor."

They began walking to their class, Billy had ducked his head as teachers and kids alike would look their way. For the most part Freddy would block their view. This family helps each other,even when one of them isn't in the house anymore. They made it to their homeroom and they took their seats. Billy turned to Freddy. 

"Don't- Don't tell Rosa or Victor." Billy's voice was pleading. Freddy's never heard him like this. It terrified him. 

"What! Why not? They could report them and you could come  _ home! _ " Freddy responds, confused. He blinks, when it suddenly feels like there is a wall between them. Like, Billy flicked a switch and suddenly he's not himself. Because there was no way Angela and Clark brainwashed him that quickly. There was a pause, Billy didn't respond. He just turned back to his books and paper. Freddy sat there completely confused. He looked at his brother up and down… and he noticed something.

Billy wasn't  _ fidgeting _ . He wasn't tapping his foot or tapping the desk with his fingers or with a writing utensil. He blinked, but even that was almost to precise. Dread and fear erupted in the pit of Freddy's stomach. He wasn't even running his fingers through his hair. When you spend months in the same room, you learn each other's mannerisms. Learn how they operate.

_ There is no way they changed him in two days. What the heck is going on? _ Freddy asked himself. 

"Billy?" Freddy whispered, and maybe it was the magic that coursed through both of them. Or maybe it was because he knew his brother, he had no clue, but he swears… HE SWEARS, the name Billy mutters isn't his nickname. 

"It's William. I have to earn a nickname." Billy murmurs to himself. 

They have to get Billy out. And they have to get him out,  _ now.  _ They actually needed to get him out two days ago.

********

"Ready?" Freddy asked, as they got home. His youngest brother nodded and soon his fingers flew over the keyboard. Freddy didn't tell anybody about what he observed, but he enlisted Eugene to help him search everything they needed about Clark and Angela Duneberg. An uneasy and queasy feeling hadn't felt his stomach and he needed to figure out a way to get Billy back. 

"Freddy? Eugene?" Mary called as she came in. Neither one turned around as information rolled over the screen. Freddy felt Mary hover over his shoulder, and as everything was coming over the screen, Mary gasped. 

"Billy's living with  _ them?"  _ Mary seethed, her tone was full of disdain and anger. Freddy flicked his attention to Mary, his face full of anger and agony.

"He's not Billy." Freddy's voice was thick with emotion.

"What happened? Freddy?"

At this point both Eugene and Mary were looking at him. They were waiting for his response, and all their fun loving brother could do was stand there, face pale and horror in his eyes. He looked at his siblings.

"He said they have a list of rules he has to follow. They beat him. Abuse him. He came to school with a black eye!"

Mary gasped and Eugene flinched. Freddy knows that he told Billy he wouldn't tell Rosa or Victor. But Billy never said he couldn't tell their siblings. Freddy didn't know what was going on, he just knew that his brother needed out of that house or they were going to lose him. 

And Freddy wasn't going to lose him. Freddy wasn't going to lose his best friend. He wasn't going to lose his brother. 

********

Billy sat at the table, pencil in hand and worksheet. He was doing his homework, Angela was in the kitchen, humming and doing the dishes. She would look over at him and smile, Billy would shrug and continue to do his work. 

_ Your plan is stupid. _ The voice told him. 

_ I am doing this to protect them.  _ He argued.

_ Billy, they love you. And if you push them away now, it'll just get them to look even deeper. _ The voice of his superhero self told him. 

Billy paused, as he made a quick glance at Angela. He never thought of that, which was stupid. Because he should've thought of that. Should've known Freddy wouldn't just leave it alone. 

_ No. No, I have to- I have to keep him from looking. I have to.  _ Billy said. 

_ You may not be able to stop him. _ The voice responded.

Billy paused again;  _ You know some people might think I- _

Billy was pulled out of his musings as his face met the table. He swallowed and found he was looking at Angela. Who stood there. 

"Why did you stop doing your homework?" 

_ When did Clark come into the house?  _ Billy asked himself. 

"Uh- I- I got distracted." Billy said honestly. Though he didn't think that was the right response, because Clark pulled him by his hair and dragged him upstairs. Billy flinched, trying to get away, but in his human form he was far weaker. Once they made it to Billy's room door, Clark threw him to his bed. Quickly turning around he scrunched up into a ball watching as Clark pulled his belt from his pants. Billy swallowed, and closed his eyes. 

"Turn around." Clark ordered. Billy froze. 

"I said, TURN AROUND!" 

_ Hold on kid.  _ The voice said to him. Billy turned around and suddenly there was a "Snap!" Billy cried out. It didn't stop the man. Not until he got another seven lashes and then Clark picked him up by his hair. Billy's face was covered in tears. He gulped in air, but it didn't stop Clark from flinging him to the wall.

"What is Rule 16?" Clark asked. Billy had pulled his body up into a ball as he eyed Clark.

"D-don't get distracted." Billy said. 

" _ Exactly.  _ Learn to do better. No dinner for you."

With that, Clark left his room, having slammed the door and locking it. Billy swallowed, and curled in some more. He found himself murmuring a song he remembers Rosa singing to Darla and Eugene. He doesn't remember the title, but knowing that it had something to do with his family, he was thankful for it.

_ Hold on, kid. Their coming for you. Hold on.  _ The voice was the only comfort he had… because it reminded him of home too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I meant to update this sooner, but work got busy and then I got into a new show and... well everything is just a wild ride. I have other stories too that I'm working on. I'm almost done with this one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
No, I don't own 'SHAZAM!' I just love the fluffiness of it.
> 
> ***side-note:  
I didn't proof read it, so it might be rusty. Sorry about that. Also there is mention about abuse, so if you get easily triggered, please don't read. I don't condone abuse either.

Billy found himself at the park, sitting alone on a bench. He knew he'd get in trouble from Clark and Angela for skipping school, but he was already too bruised to care. If he was lucky,  _ maybe _ Mary would find him or if maybe he was truly lucky, he'd have Rosa or Victor here soon. Maybe the state would count this against Angela and Clark. Though, he wouldn't count on it. 

The sky was grey this morning, a light mist made his coat wet. But the coolness of it helped relieve some pain from the fresh bruise Clark gave him this morning. Billy shivered, he didn't want to go back there. But he knew he'd go, because if he tried to go  _ home _ , then Clark would find out. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let his family get hurt. He wouldn't let his family get hurt. 

"I won't tell, if you won't." The familiar voice reached his ears and Billy turned around. Billy raised his eyebrows in surprise as, Danni came and sat down beside him. He had mixed feelings about her, she wasn't like Angela or Clark, but Billy felt like she was hiding…  _ something _ . Danni hummed. 

"W-what are you doing here?" 

She shrugged, pulling the jacket closer to her, "I didn't see you in the hallways. I overheard you and your brother talking about this park. So, I came here."

Billy's eyes widen.  _ S-she knows. _

_ She won't hurt them. You can trust her. _ His adult self whispered. 

"Why are you here?"

"Because. Your a good kid and honestly, I don't think you deserve Clark's wrath or Angela's disdain… I know you know this already, but they took you in because they want a perfect family. Your a charity case to them, Billy. I'm one too."

"They beat you?"

She was silent a stretch,"Clark is very high up in Wayne Industries… so he gets really stressed out. He's already been reprimanded multiple times. So he bottles everything up until he gets home. Angela fights back, we don't. Plus, Angela is out all the time. Somebody would call him in, but Angela would cover for him. They love each other too much to see one go down."

"Okay? And?" Billy asks, not understanding what she was getting at.

Danni looked past the playground. Billy didn't know what she was seeing or even looking at, but he waited. 

"I-" Danni paused, a smile on her lips, "I have a friend in Gotham. He knows Bruce Wayne pretty well...Billy, I'm leaving to go to Gotham Academy."

Billy furrowed his brow. Silence wrapped around them. Billy didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't want to be stuck all alone in a house with monsters. He looked up at Danni. She gave him a sad smile.

"I recently told my friend the new situation. He said that he'd talk to Bruce…" Danni shrugged, "I guess Bruce Wayne has a heart, my friend said he'd be visiting his plant here and coming over to Clark and Angela's. My friend will be with him, and if Clark and Angela don't show you, Bruce will know."

Billy furrowed his brow,  _ Why would Bruce Wayne come? Why would he care about a foster kid like me? He has more important things other than some useless kid like me. _

"Clark is going for a position on the board?" Billy asked, "Is that why Bruce Wayne is checking in?"

"Yup, and he is taking me back to Gotham."

"Oh." Billy looked down, "Uh-okay."

Billy started to stand up, Danni tried to reach for him, but he had already started to walk away. Trying as hard as he could, not to let the tears fall. Not that anyone could tell the difference between his tears and the rain that had started. 

He had gotten so used to having a family, so use to having people surround him, that the old feelings of being alone and hurt came up. He was going to be left all alone. Worst of all, he couldn't even leave, because he of a promise. 

And he had no place to go. 

********

"Freddy? Have you seen Billy?" Darla asked as they left the school building. Freddy furrowed his brow, he saw Danni, but by lunch she too was gone. A very, very bad feeling curled around in his stomach. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone and dialed Mary. 

"Freddy?" Mary sounded panicked, "Please tell me that Billy was at school?" 

The bad feeling got worse, "I saw him before we went into the school- but he- he wasn't in any of the classes."

"The school called Rosa and Victor."

Freddy gasped, and clenched his eyes shut. He looked both ways, and he noticed how Darla, Eugene, and Pedro were getting antsy. Fear crossed their faces, they could feel it too.

"You don't think he ran, did you?" Freddy asked.

"Well, if he did, he wouldn't come here." Mary said.

"Where would he go?" 

"I-I don't know."

Freddy ended the call with a quick good-bye. He looked at his siblings and it seemed like there was a silent agreement that went through them. 

"We need to get Billy out of that house, and back home."

********

"You did what?" Clark asked. Billy sat on the couch- okay Clark may have threw him- and curled in on himself as Clark screamed. Swallowing hard as Billy watched Clark kick the coffee table, the basket fell over and the wood split apart. 

"I'm sorry." Billy whimpered, which was the wrong thing to do. Clark grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, then tossing him to the floor. Billy hit his head on the carpet. It didn't cause him to black out, but it caused his vision to be blurry. 

"Stop it!" Billy heard a familiar voice. 

"Danni, stay out of it!" Angela's voice.

"No!" There was a shadow that came over him and Billy curled in on himself. There was a loud "Smack!" and Billy flinched. Tears came to his eyes.

_ What a hero, I am. _ Billy thought to himself pitifully. As he looked up and saw Danni on the ground, anger in her eyes. However, before anybody could do anything, there was a knock. 

All eyes went to the door. Billy looked over at Danni and what looked like victory could be seen on her face. She then eyed Clark.

"I'll get it." She said smugly. She stood up, Billy watched as panic swam in both Angela's and Clark's eyes. Billy swallowed and stood up, he pulled down his sleeves and hid them behind his back. Eyes downcast.

_ Billy, you can trust them. They'll help you get home.  _ His superhero voice hummed.

Billy swallowed and right before Danni opened the door Clark was on him like a cat on a mouse. His hands pressing bruises on Billy's upper arms, hate and disdain on his face.

"Open your mouth and I'll wring your neck, got it boy!" Clark seethed. Billy nodded mutely, swallowing hard.

"Mr. Wayne! Richard! Welcome." Billy could hear the smile on Danni's face. Billy could see the terror and panic in Clark's.

Billy was going to be dead by nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I just want to send a big shout out to ItsyBitsyBatsySpider! Throughout this whole story, I have asked for opinions and ideas on how I should proceed with this story. I'm sure your probably tired of be sending you messages about how this story feels. But it's much appreciated. 
> 
> I also want to give a big shout out too all of you that have read this and left your Kudos and comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me! I just hope that this will have an ending that you love! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!' Or any DC characters. I do own Danni, Angela, and Clark. There is mention of abuse. 
> 
> ***side-note:  
Well, I think this story maybe a few chapters longer than what I thought, because I still want Rosa and Victor to meet with Clark and Angela in their home... and if it goes to according to plan... that might be the final straw. I'll keep you guys in the loop! Enjoy!
> 
> Oh, this chapter has interesting POV's. I hope they are in character!

Dick's eyes widen as he watched the latest video of the new superhero. This video was of an onlooker, and the superhero had saved a female who was falling, before stopping the robbers and then allowing the police to take over. Hitting the home button he went to another app. The green dot blinking. His hacking skills didn't lead him to a specific spot, just in a neighborhood in Philadelphia.

"There hasn't been any new videos recently." Dick pipped up, looking at his guardian. Bruce lifted an eyebrow, looking at him.

"Maybe there's no crime happening. This isn't Gotham, Dick."

The young teen huffed, rolling his eyes.

"You have been hanging out with Wally too much." Bruce commented.

"Or not enough." 

It was Bruce's turn to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, when Alfred stopped the car. The butler looked at his charges from the rearview mirror.

"We are here, sir." Alfred's voice stated. Dick looked outside and looked at his friends house. Humming he looked over at Bruce. 

"Do you think we'll meet the new superhero tonight?" Dick asked, unbuckling himself, Bruce followed suit. 

"I don't know. But we'll see."

They got out of the car and they both walked up to the house. Dick paused for a moment, and looked in the living room window. Watching he saw the father, Clark, pick something up and shaking it. Before a crash. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he looked at Bruce. There was a cold look in his eyes.

They made it to the door and knocked. Waited a few moments and knocked again. The door opened and Dick smiled. His friend Danni looked at them.

"Mr. Wayne! Richard! Welcome!"

Dick felt Bruce tense, which meant that he noticed too. Danni had been slapped. 

********

Danni let Bruce and Dick in, taking pleasure in knowing that her parents couldn't hide the evidence. When they paused in the doorway to the living room, Danni stood beside Dick and looked into the room itself. Clark was making a sad attempt at trying to get the broken coffee table to stand up, while Billy was picking himself up, and Angela was smiling. Danni looked at Dick and Bruce. 

They were both tense, and Danni wondered what they were thinking. A shuffle caught her attention, and she realized that Billy was trying to leave the room. She cleared her throat. 

"Mom, Dad, this is Bruce Wayne and this is Richard Grayson. Mr. Wayne these are my parents, Clark and Angela Duneberg." Danni introduced, though her voice was very tight and stressed.

Bruce nodded in greeting and Dick smirked before Danni pulled their attention to the new member of the household, "And this is Billy Batson." 

"Hi!" Dick greeted, as he walked up to Clark and Angela. Bruce followed suit as they shook hands. 

"Oh! I must apologize! I didn't know we were having guests! Or I could've made a nic-"

"That's alright, why don't we go to a restaurant. We can talk. I did hear that you wanted to be on my board?" Bruce suggested. Danni looked from Dick to Bruce, an eyebrow raised. 

"Uh, that would be perfect! Since our house is a mess, our children were roughhousing." Clark said.

Danni had a feeling Dick nor Bruce believed them. Though, to be polite they smiled.

"Danni and Billy can come with us?" Dick asked, looking at Bruce, who looked at Clark. Danni watched as Clark stiffened, he always hated being undermined. Bruce narrowed his eyes, he had caught the action too. 

"Uh, sure. Sure." Clark mumbled.

Danni smiled, she was going to ride in a limo. With the richest man alive! This was so cool! She turned to Billy to say something, when she saw Clark holding his arm in a way too tight of a hold. He must have been whispering something to Billy, because after 2 minutes, he let go. 

"You follow us?" Clark asked.

Bruce only nodded. Danni looked at Billy, he was pale and he had his sleeves all the way down. She hoped he would relax in Bruce's car. Know that he wouldn't hurt him. 

Bruce turned and went out the door, Dick, Danni, and Billy followed the three teens climbed into the black limousine as Bruce stood outside. Danni couldn't hear him, but she assumed Bruce was talking to the driver- Alfred, if she remembered Dick telling her, right- she looked around the vehicle, taking in the leather and plastic interior. 

"Nice ride." Danni said, not liking the uncomfortable silence. Dick nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, the kids at school think so." Dick looked at them both. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he looked at Billy. Danni glanced at the boy too, he wasn't doing anything. Just looking out the window, his fingers absentmindedly fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Billy, right?" Dick asked, getting his attention. Billy blinked and nodded, confusion on his face, and maybe a tad bit of panic came across his face and his hands went still. He had swallowed.

"What's your favorite color?" 

That's when Danni realized, she didn't really know Billy. Sure, she overheard things in the cafeteria, but she didn't  _ know  _ him. She was never able to truly talk with him, since he came. Most of the time, it was Clark beating on him, or because Danni was with friends. Thinking about it, caused Danni to feel guilty. Billy shouldn't have to face Clark and Angela alone.

"Uh, red."

Dick's blue eyes perked up, "That's a good color. Bruce isn't a fan, he says it's too bright."

There was silence for a moment, "Red isn't as bright as electric yellow." 

Danni furrowed her brow, that was a weird response. A very vague and slightly (not too much, just...slightly) thought out answer. Dick seemed to agree, he lifted an eyebrow. Then the 14 year old huffed.

"Don't let Barry or Wally hear you say that." 

Danni and Billy gave him matching confused looks as they asked at the same time, "Who?"

Dick looked up, giving them a smirk, "Friends of ours. Actually, Wally is my best friend. He loves science and-

"Loves to talk, much like his Uncle." Bruce chimed in as he got into the limo and the door closed. It took a couple of minutes, but Danni heard the driver's door close. For a moment the car was in silence, it was a tad awkward, how could it not be? They were with  _ Bruce Wayne _ . This guy owned a station in space. 

"So, who's your favorite superhero? Mine is Batman, personally." Dick asked.

Danni looked at Dick, with a quirked eyebrow, "Never pegged you as a superhero lover. Mhhmmm, I'm going to have to say Wonder Woman, but Captain Sparkle Finger's is a close second."

At the mention of the hero of Philadelphia, Billy tensed. He looked up as he realized everyone was waiting for his response. Danni elbowed him, softly. 

"Oh, uh… I like the Red Cyclone." Billy remarked, though he sounded like he was correcting Danni. It was quiet for a stretch, Danni hummed.

"Have you met him?" Dick asked.

"No.

"I have." 

All eyes landed on Billy, who was tugging on his shirt sleeve. His cheeks turning red as he looked down. He shuffled his feet, but then looked up like he remembered something.

"And his team."

Danni didn't know how, but it seemed like the car lost all air. It was quiet and Danni saw blue eyes give Bruce a sideways glance. 

_ That's odd.  _ Danni thought  _ why does it look like they are worried? It's not like Philadelphia's superhero would show up to Gotham. _

"What are they like?" Dick asked.

Billy looked in between the two of them. He shuffled, but this time sat straight. Danni didn't know where this new aura came from, it felt- protective- almost. Like Billy was waiting for Bruce of Dick to make a move. Billy took a sharp breath in.

"They were… interesting. The leader, Red Cyclone is overly protective of them. Especially, the one in the blue suit. I think it's because the one in the blue suit is his best friend. But his team only helps when there is big trouble, trouble Red Cyclone can't handle."

"You sound as if you know him personally." Bruce said. Danni watched as Billy looked up at him, right in the eyes. Freezing on the spot, watching it like a match. Billy wasn't flinching, though Danni was sure he was afraid.

"He saved my life and my best friends. I owe him a lot." Billy said. 

Bruce nodded, letting the matter drop. Billy looked out the window and watched as houses went by. Danni just smiled and tried to have some small talk.

********

"So, how did you two meet?" Angela asked. Dick looked up at her, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at Danni.

"National Quiz Bowl. Fawcett beat Gotham, much to my dismay. Afterwards, we struck up a friendship."

Angela nodded. Dick heard his phone ding, and he cast a look to Bruce. He got a slight nod, he looked at his phone and then got up from the table.

"Uh, excuse me, I have to get this." 

He walked away from the table and headed around a corner. He waited until customers walked by to say anything. Though he could feel his best friend vibrating, Dick rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" 

"Dude! You won't believe this, but that new Supe? The one in Philadelphia? Yeah, there's a new video out, but this time it's three of them!"

Dick paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowed, "Wait. Wally, that can't be right. I was told the team doesn't go out unless there is trouble. Like. Big trouble. What was the video about?"

"Robbery." Wally replied, his voice muffled, Dick assumed was some sort of food he was eating. Dick paused and looked out at the table. He watched Billy as the boy looked uncomfortable, sitting by Clark. Narrowing his eyes, he sent his attention back to the phone.

"Wally, is any of them red?" 

"No, the colors are blue, grey, and green."

"That's the lastest?" 

"Yes. Why?"

"Send me the video. I have to go." 

"Okay, will do."

The call ended and Dick made his way to the table. He sat down and looked at Bruce, who was asking a silent question.

"What was so important?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, that was Wally. Sorry about that, my best friend and I are really big into superheroes. He was just telling me that there was a new video released of the Supes in Philadelphia."

Dick smiled, but when he looked across the table at Billy, it was like Billy saw a ghost or something. His eyes were wide and it looked like he needed to leave.

"Uh, I- I have to um... use the restroom." Billy was out of his chair, quicker than Wally. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Okay, soooooo, I should probably wait a couple of days before updating, but the thing is... part of this was actually written for the last chapter, but I felt like keeping it apart of chapter 7 would've made it too long, so I made it chapter 8. 
> 
> This one is a bit more...intense? And if everything works out and plays out the way I want it too... Bruce and Dick will find out who exactly the Shazamily is. And Rosa and Victor will visit your least favorite people!
> 
> So enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
As always, I don't own 'Shazam!' Or any DC characters. I do own Danni, Angela, and Clark Duneberg. Mention's of abuse.

"Something has to be wrong, Victor!" Rosa muttered, "Billy wouldn't have skipped school! Not unless there was a reason." 

Mary pursed her lips, Freddy, Eugene, and Pedro were all doing patrol. Darla was snuggling in Mary's lap, as Mary ran a hand through her hair. Even though they were speaking as quiet as they could, Mary and Darla could hear them. If everyone was being honest with themselves; Having Billy gone was torture. The table was quiet, with Darla-trying and failing- to be upbeat. Eugene seemed to lose enthusiasm in certain video games, video games he would play with Billy. Pedro seemed more downcast than usual. Mary, hoping that she would get to spend time with her complete family while being on break, was realizing that her family wasn't so complete without their favorite trouble maker. 

And Freddy? 

Freddy was running on fumes. He wouldn't sleep, he barely ate. Mary would hear him get up and leave as his superhero persona. She wanted to follow him, but he was mourning. And she knew he'd come to her when he was ready. Having his best friend not be there, was tough. 

Freddy was the one seeing the bruises and getting more hopeless. Always afraid that he was going to be late. Freddy would come home angry and looking like he wanted to fight. But he couldn't fight these guys. And hearing him describe Billy… and how broken and lost their brother was. It broke Mary's heart. She usually had to pull Freddy out of the house, away from Rosa and the younger ones. Her brother needed his best friend back, but Mary was afraid they may have already lost him.

_ "We need to get him out. Now."  _ Freddy told her, on Monday.

_ "I don't think he's eating. Mary. They're abusing our brother."  _ Freddy mentioned to her, after dinner… where he didn't eat. That was on Tuesday.

Then, Billy didn't show up for school today. This whole mess was putting a strain on the whole family and Mary couldn't stop it. Billy's words to them a year ago rang through her mind;

" _ If a superhero can't save his family, he's not much of a hero." _

She never realized just how much that statement was true until this whole ordeal. Without Billy was any of this meaningful? Was having these powers worth it, if Billy wasn't out there with them? She wished the wisdom of Solomon would help her. Letting out a breath, Mary smiled down at Darla, her brown eyes looking up at her.

"Will Billy be okay?" Darla asked. 

They all knew the answer, but Darla wanted a better,  _ different  _ answer. Mary pursed her lips, she was just about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Confused, both of the girls looked at each other before they looked at the door. There was another knock, and then Rosa and Victor had stopped talking. 

"I'll get it!" Mary announced, as she stood up, Darla right behind her. Mary saw her brothers come in from the back. Mary turned the knob and pulled it open. There standing on the porch, was a man. He wore a dark trench coat, slacks, and his face was expressionless, but his eyes were kind and full of worry and… something else.

"Uh, may I help you?" Mary asked, tense. She wasn't getting a dissatisfied feeling, but he stood like he was someone of importance.

"Is this the Vasquez household?" The baritone voice filled the room.

Mary looked back she found her parents standing in the doorway between the foyer and the dinning room, she then turned to her brothers. Freddy wore an expression of slight fear and confusion, Pedro and Eugene went for the " _ we were outside playing and just came back in because we were bored,"  _ look. Darla was still clinging to Mary, but there seemed to be an underlying feel of anxiety in the house. And it wasn't just going through the kids.

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." Mary responded as she turned back to the man. He gave a small smirk and quirked his eyebrow. Mary paused, this was a bit awkward, what did he want? Had he found Billy? Was Billy okay? 

"May I come in?" The man asked. 

Mary wanted to facepalm, "Right of course, sorry."

She moved out of the way and allowed the man to come in. The moment he took the two steps in, she heard Freddy gasp. All eyes on turned to Freddy.

"Y-your Bruce Wayne." 

********

Robin looked down from where he was. Batman told him to watch over the Duneburg's. Then to report back to him, Batman told him he had another meeting to go to. Though, Robin figured he went to Billy's home to talk to his family. To get a feel about the Vasquez. He knew Batman didn't think Billy got the bruises from Rosa and Victor, but a good detective always looks for evidence to prove his theory. 

Getting anything out of Billy was like pulling teeth. He had always looked at Clark before he had answered a question and his answers were always short and clipped. The kid never fidgeted, not once, which was odd since in the limo  _ that was all he did.  _ He never expanded on anything. Any time Clark or Angela would move, Billy froze, like he was waiting for something to happen. Clark would send him a glare if he spoke without prompt. Danni didn't have to worry about it. And Angela's comments about him were irritating.

_ "I wish I had a son who had wonderful manners."  _ Or " _ Richard is so polite, you could learn a few things from him, William." _

In which Billy would shrink in his seat. He never spoke about his siblings in front of Clark and Angela. The only reason they knew of them, was because Danni brought them up, talked about the oldest Mary and that seemed to ease Billy. That was, until Dick had came back from his phone call from Wally. After Billy came back from the restroom, he acted different. A bit more stiff and tense, not exactly… angry per se, more… agitated, irritated. 

Dick didn't think Angela and Clark's mood and words weren't helping. They were constantly pulling him down verbally, Dick assumed because they couldn't shove him around physically. Not here, not in public. However, they could tell the difference between Clark and Angela. Clark was more physical, Angela more verbal. She wouldn't stop talking about manners and how 'William' could learn from Dick.

That caught both Bruce and Dick's attention. Sure, Dick was polite, but "only" when Alfred needed him to be, other than that, Dick was a free spirited teen. Something that frustrated Bruce (and even more so Alfred,)to no end, but, well Dick always had a knack for being frustrating, even to his own parents. Becoming a superhero probably wasn't helping. 

Once dinner was over and Alfred headed to the hotel, he had watched the video. Showing it to Bruce, the new information about it being a team was worrisome. Bruce didn't like the unknown, that always meant danger. He liked knowing the answers, always liked being prepared for the worst.

Watching the video, Dick realized that Wally had been right, the red clad hero hadn't been out. It was three different people, they seemed to work in harmony and because of the poor quality and the loudness of the screams, he couldn't hear what they were saying. Though, for some reason, he thought it may have been banter. It was odd. They couldn't have worked together for that long. So, they had to know each other out of costume. 

Movement caught Robin's attention, using binocular vision he zoomed in on the window. He watched silently as Clark went for Danni first, only for Billy to jump in. The kid had heart, that was for sure. Watching the scene play out, and hating that he couldn't stop it. Gritting his teeth he watch as Clark threw Billy to the ground, before picking him up and shaking him. Robin swallowed, he pulled out his communicator.

"What is it?" 

"Are you done with your meeting?" 

"Just walked out, why?" 

"Did you learn anything?" Robin asked as he continued to watch as Clark finally stopped smacking Billy and had thrown him into a bookshelf. Robin took a sharp intake of air as he watched Billy's back hit the shelf, and then him falling forward onto the ground. 

"Robin?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Robin asked through gritted teeth.

"I said, there seems to be something going on between the kids, something the parents don't know. But Rosa and Victor aren't the ones we should be worried about."

Robin flinched as he watched Billy pick himself up, part of Robin was cheering the kid on. Another part of him was silently telling Billy to give up. 

"You got that right, Bats." 

"You have something?" 

"What  _ don't  _ I have? Billy is one tough kid, won't stay down."

"Head back to the hotel. We need to dig into Clark a bit more."

"Got it, Robin out." Putting back his communicator, Robin narrowed his eyes once more as Clark finally,  _ finally  _ stopped his beating and walked out of the living room. He watched as Danni went over and helped Billy. Even from here, Robin could see the flinches and bruises.

How could nobody notice this?

********

"Dude! I think Bruce Wayne is gonna get you out of that house!" Freddy's voice was so excited, Billy flinched as he moved the phone away from his ear. He had a headache, be doesn't know if it was because of a long day or because Clark tossed him around like a rag doll. However, he couldn't help but smile at his brother's enthusiasm. It brought some comfort to him. Man, he really missed his family. 

"Billy! Billy?" Billy blinked and put the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm here." Billy tried to make it sound like he was excited, but if he was being honest; he didn't think Bruce Wayne cared much. Every time the man asked him a question, Billy would look at Clark who would send him a glare. Which caused Bruce to glare. It was just an awkward dinner. 

Everyone found out how Danni and Richard met. Apparently Danni did this activity called "Quiz Bowl." It was where a bunch of smart teens would go up against other teams and be asked Jeopardy! style questions. Richard was on the Gotham Academy Quiz Bowl team. They met at Nationals and hit off in the friendship department. Ever since then, texted back and forth. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Freddy's question broke through Billy's memories of the night.

"Uh, yeah. Tired."

"He hurt you again, didn't he?"

"Freddy…"

"Billy, Rosa and Victor would-"

"Hey!" Billy shouted as he turned around. Angela was there, with his phone in her hand. Billy swallowed as he heard Freddy yelling for him. 

"Where is the phone we gave you?" Angela asked. Billy shuddered, her voice was laced with poison. Billy didn't say anything.

"Where is it?" She asked again, the venom biting. Billy took a step back. He hadn't realized he backed himself into a corner. 

"I-I haven't set it up." 

"Billy?" Freddy's voice seemed taunt and worried. Billy wanted so badly to tell Freddy to hang up, but another part of him wanted his brother to hear this, because then… maybe, just  _ maybe _ he could get out of here. But was his selfishness really worth his best friend… his brother hearing him get hurt? 

There was a loud smack, and Billy held his cheek, tears coming to his eyes. He swallowed as his green eyes looked into Angela's. He vaguely heard his brother call for him, but it seemed to pause when Billy whimpered. Freddy must have had enough.

"Hey, you vile witch. You hurt him, I swear you'll regret it." Freddy's voice held more venom than Angela's did.

Billy's eyes widen,  _ Shut up, shut up. Freddy, shut up. _

Billy looked up at Angela, a snake like smile on her face as she brought the phone to her ear. Billy didn't say anything as he watched her lips move.

"Sorry, Billy can't come to the phone right now. Would you like to leave a message?" 

" _ I'll end you." _ Freddy's biting tone could be heard. Angela simply smirked and ended the call. The phone unceremoniously falling to the ground.

"No!" Billy cried as he watched as Angela lifted her shoe clad foot and stomped on it. Billy crawled over to the broken phone. The phone that Rosa and Victor got him, the one with all the pictures and videos of his family. The one that had him and all of his siblings making faces as his lock screen and a good picture of all of them at Mary's college. The tears fell and he had no energy to stop them or wipe them away. He felt Angela pull his face up to her. 

"You'll use the phone we gave you. It's newer and better." with that she turned around and walked out. Leaving a broken phone and an empty shell of a boy.

Who didn't want a newer or better phone.

********

"Billy? Billy!  _ Billy?"  _ Freddy was practically yelling. He got no response and then,  _ then _ came the most excruciating pain he had ever felt and that was including what happened to his leg. When the wave of pain left he took a couple of breathes. 

_ What was that? _ He asked as he grabbed his crutch and walked out of his room. There was this need to check on his siblings, an overwhelming need. He practically ran to Eugene and Pedro's door, when he heard a cry of pain come from Darla's. Changing directions, Freddy headed to his little sister's room and when he entered, he realized something.

He couldn't  _ feel _ Billy. Sucking in air he paused in the doorway. Panic flared through him, as he heard doors open and feet head his way. Everything sorta meshed together and got dizzy. Freddy hadn't realized it, but he fell to the ground. His chest felt tight and everything felt off kelter. And… And… he couldn't breathe… 

_ No. No. No. _ Was all he could think. All his mind could process. He was vaguely aware of Victor and Rosa… and Mary? He didn't know. He didn't  _ know. _

Ever since Billy was taken to Duneberg's house, Freddy could feel him. Know that he was okay. That he was alive, Freddy had gotten so used to the feeling that he had forgotten it, but now he realized it was gone.

"F-Freddy?" Darla whispered her voice cut through everything. Freddy's distorted eyes looked at Darla, he was vaguely aware of Victor calling somebody but his attention was on Darla and Mary. He opened his mouth to say something when another wave of-of  _ something _ ran threw him. When it passed he looked up at Darla and Mary, Eugene and Pedro had come out, and just by looking at them… he knew. They felt it too. 

"Alright, we're taking Freddy to the hospital, Mary-"

"No!" Freddy exclaimed, looking at Rosa, "Y-you  _ have  _ to get to the Dunebergs! Billy is in trouble!" 

Rosa looked over at Victor, before looking at Freddy, "Mijo, we can't jus-"

"You don'- ugh!" Freddy waited out another wave of pain, before his eyes looked dead straight into Rosa's, "I- I was talking to Billy and then- Angela, s-she took his phone, I heard her smack him! Mary!"

All attention went to Mary as she gasped. Freddy eyes widen. Her whole face was white and her eyes filled with pain. When it faded, Mary looked straight at Freddy, and a wave of understanding went through all of them.

Billy was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I think you guys have waited long enough. So here is the next chapter... I want to thank ItsyBitsyBatsySpider for helping me with this chapter. I hope I did it justice! Enjoy!
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!' But do own Clark, Danni, and Angela. As it looks, I have at least two (maybe three) more chapters!
> 
> Enjoy!

Billy sat up in the bed and paused. He felt sore, tired, empty, and broken to the core. He  _ was  _ going to run away last night, but he had forgotten that they locked the windows. His plan was to go outside, unlock the window and then leave tonight. He didn't want to leave a trace, no broken glass. That way, they could only punish him for one thing if they caught him. 

Billy didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't stay here. The beating he could put up with. The verbal abuse… that didn't affect him. But crushing the only thing that kept him sane? That was what drove him over the edge. His family hadn't done anything and they didn't deserve anything. 

Billy was leaving and nobody was going to stop him. 

Lamely, he pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed. He hurriedly made it and made it perfect. Once he was done with that he slipped his backpack under his bed and left the room. Making it to the bathroom, he flinched when he saw himself in the mirror. The bruises stood out, his hair was a mess and his eyes were lifeless. He looked down and turned on the faucet, running his hands through the water. Letting the coolness wash over him. He splashed some on his face. 

It didn't look like it, but the water helped. He went to the bathroom and then shuffled downstairs. Danni had left early to go to the gym and Clark went to work. It left Angela and himself, he swallowed but sat down at the island. Angela gave him a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. He bit his cheek as she set down a bowl, spoon, and a cereal he didn't any attention too. He shakes the cereal into the bowl and added milk. He's just putting his spoon in the bowl, when he hears a knock. 

Immediately, he looks up and he's about to slip down from his seat, when Angela stops him. He lets her go to the door and he digs out the spoon, now filled with the cereal thats tasteless. He can hear the door open and Angela's voice, he also feels eyes on him, but he ignores it. 

Until. Until he hears;

"Uh, we just- look our kids are worried-Rosa?" 

Billy looks up and finds Rosa coming towards him. His brain just sorta short circuits, because he's in his pj's covered in bruises and Ro- no  ** _his mom_ ** is coming at him. He wants to say something. Anything, but words are stuck in his mouth and he's finding that his eyes are burning. They want to produce tears, they do, but Billy doesn't know if it's because he's so  _ tired _ or because he thinks this might be a dream.

Why else would Rosa come? Why else would they be here? They can't take him  _ home _ . There's just so much he wants to say, but the words just don't come. Their stuck, burning his throat. He's sure his eyes aren't giving any emotions. But hers? There's tears building in her eyes. There's love, worry, and something fiery. He can't seem to distinguish what the look is, and then suddenly her hand is coming towards his cheek and he flinches.

"No!" He utters, as he moves back. There's something that curls in his stomach. Something that tells him she isn't gonna hurt him, but he has to becareful. His brain is screaming at him to move. To hug her and it's all becoming too much. Before he can say or do anything his brain finally registers that it was Rosa. 

That its not a dream. 

Victor was by the door. 

And Angela was making her way to his mom. 

Billy couldn't let that happen.

********

Victor and Rosa sat in the van and waited for a moment, looking at the house. Thursday had started the kids spring break for the high school. Freddy, Pedro, Eugene, and Darla were at home right now with Mary. That also meant Billy would be in the home too. Both blinking, Victor looked at Rosa.

"Are we sure about this?" Victor asked. Rosa couldn't lie, there was a whole chunk of her that was screaming at her to get Billy out of the house. However, there was absolutely no evidence that Billy was in a dangerous house. Sure, Freddy mentioned what happened last night, but that was a misunderstanding...right? She feels like she should just chalk it up to being a rough week for the kids. 

Every time, however, that she thinks that her motherly instincts kicks in and starts screaming at her to get him out. That Billy needs her. She's had that gut feeling for days now, it's gotten worse, of course, but there was nothing she could do. Then the kids all started feeling some sort of pain, like a piece of them had gone missing and Freddy begged them.  _ Pleaded  _ with them. Rosa and Victor honestly didn't know what to do. That was until Freddy looked her straight in the eyes and utters those words;

_ "I heard her slap him, mom. For talking to me.  _ ** _Me._ ** " 

Freddy was so distraught, his eyes filled with panic and tears and anger and worry… that Rosa looked at Victor. They seemed to have gotten to a silent agreement. Rosa looked at her children nodding;

" _ Okay, okay,! Mijos! We'll go tomorrow. Spring break starts, he'll be home." _

That seemed to cause a sense of relief throughout the whole house. They all went to bed, Rosa and Victor half dreading and half excited to see Billy. Rosa had this deep seated need to know that he was going to be okay. That she can put all these gut feelings aside, that they are wrong.

Now, out front of the house, Rosa feels all these emotions that seem to tell her to screw politeness and kick the door open. She lets out a sigh and turns back to Victor. He has a soft smile on his lips, one that tells her, she isn't alone. 

"I think it'll help, both us and the kids." She says knowing it to be true. She didn't realize it, until her hand wraps around the door handle. She has this overwhelming need to wrap her arms around Billy and never let him go. Her eyes are stinging, when she comes to that realization. She wants her family back. Her whole family back. 

Looking over at Victor, who gives a shaky smile and she gives a matching one back. The click of the door indicates both doors are open, as they both get out. Victor walks to the other side, taking Rosa's hand as they walk up to the front door. The overwhelming feeling of something not being right weighs heavy on them as Rosa reaches out and knocks. The door opens to reveal the copper haired women who took their son. She seems impatient as she opens the door all the way. The women distorts their view a fraction, but Rosa is certain that Billy is behind her, all the way in the kitchen. He doesn't look up and that worries Rosa. Her attention goes back to the women.

"May I help you?" Angela doesn't seem to recognize Rosa, which is perfectly fine with her. 

"Uh, we just-" Victor began speaking and Rosa watched as Billy looked up. It was so quick and sharp like. Like he couldn't believe that they were here. It stung. Suddenly it felt like Rosa was on autopilot as she pushed aside the women and walked right in. She ignored the exclamation the women gave as she found herself in the kitchen. Looking Billy up and down.

Emotions rolling through her as she looked at his face that were littered with bruises, finding it lucky that his eyes weren't swollen. He wasn't fidgeting and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping even though he was in his pjs. His arms had fingerprints everywhere, his eyes were empty and even though he was looking at her, she didn't think he  _ saw  _ her. Rosa's heart broke, as her eyes started to spill the salty drops. She wanted to touch him. Wanted to wrap her arms around him never let go, the relief of him being alive was good. The relief was good, but it didn't stop the biting anger that wrapped around her heart. The biting anger that coursed through her veins, wanting her to  _ do _ something about the bruises. Brushing it aside she continued to look at Billy- she looked at her son. 

"Mi amour? Billy?" Rosa asked softly. She looked deep into Billy's eyes, and what she saw haunted her. There was nothing; No love, no kindness, no sarcasm. There was nothing in his eyes that Rosa could recognize that it was him, it was like he was a shell. Like the Billy she loved and had been missing for the last fives days was no longer there. Something came flashing through her mind as she looked at him.

_ Freddy looked dazed for a moment, before he looked directly at Mary. Their oldest daughter, in turn looked at their three youngest. It was like they were having their own special conversation without them. It seemed painful. All their eyes were full of panic and looking like they needed to do something. _

_ "Mary? Freddy? What is it?" Rosa had asked them. Her son and daughter looked at each other, Mary opened her mouth to respond, but ended up biting her lip instead. Tears coming to her eyes. As she looked away. It was Freddy that looked up at them, eyes full of panic and sadness… _

_ "Billy's gone." _

Rosa thinks she knows what Freddy means. Billy was still alive, but it was like Billy, himself; the sarcastic, loving, distantly introverted  _ Billy _ was gone. Now he was just a shell of what he used to be. Like their Billy was in there, they just had to pull him out. Rosa pursed her lips. If that's what they were going to have to do. Then that's what they'll do. She's not going to leave Billy alone. 

Taking a breath, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, but automatically he flinched and moved away from her. A flash of pain ran through his eyes, the first sight of emotion that she had seen since they got here.

"No." The word pierced through her and it took everything Rosa had to not let out a sob. Dropping her hand she backed up, but she doesn't think Billy even registered it. The women, apparently not liking that Rosa just entered her house willy-nilly, had come up to them. She grabbed Rosa's upper arm and shoved her away. Hate and anger in her eyes.

"You're scaring him!" The women seethed.

"Take your hands off of me!" Rosa's voice was ice cold. Her eyes looking back at Billy. Her son looked up and a spark of…  _ something _ erupted in his eyes.

"You came into my house! I can turn you in for trespassing!" Angela argued pushing Rosa more towards the wall. At this time Victor had came in, but hadn't moved from the entryway. 

"Once we leave, we'll be calling the police!" Rosa hissed. That seemed to anger Angela and she lifted her hand. Rosa was waiting for it. It was going to be proof. Victor had started moving forward, but he was still feet away.

What Rosa wasn't counting on, was being pushed away by the boy who just flinched away from her. Angela hadn't hit her,  _ she _ hit…

"Billy!" Victor and Rosa cried out as he hit the floor. He had cried out as he hit the floor and Rosa fell to her knees pulling Billy closer to her. He was letting out a sob, and she just sat there carefully rubbing his back. Victor had finally came up to them, standing over them. 

"I-I'm sorry." Billy cried, "I'm sorry, mom."

Rosa shushed him, as she pulled him closer. She found that he was burying his face into the crook of her neck. His tears staining her coat. She didn't care, her son was in her arms. She looked up at Victor and he nodded. 

"Get up." Angela ordered, her voice was harsh, she was talking to Billy. Billy stiffened. Rosa hadn't realized that he'd curled his hands into the fabric of her jacket. She held him a bit tighter, whispering comforting things in his ear. Then, he was pulled away from her.

" _ I said  _ get. Up." Angela hissed, her arm wrapped way to tightly around Billy's bicep. Rosa didn't even get up. She pulled Billy back, pushing him behind her as she stood up. The fiery anger that had been wrapped around her stomach and coursing through her veins burned just as hot. Her eyes narrowed and this time she hissed.

" _ Don't. Touch. My. Son."  _ Rosa then pounced. She had pushed Angela backwards, which caused the copper haired woman to fall on her butt. Rosa was vaguely aware of Victor pulling Billy outta the way. Rosa had a split second to look behind her and find that Billy was by Victor's side. Then her attention went back to the woman, as she tackled Rosa. Rosa found herself on the ground. Blocking Angela from getting to her face. Rosa used her momentum to push her off. Standing up, Rosa vaguely heard sirens, but apparently Angela didn't, so Rosa stopped and just as the door was kicked open, Angela pounced. 

"Hey!" The officer's yelled, as one went for Angela and the other went for Rosa. Pulling them apart, Rosa looked over at Billy, who hid slightly behind Victor. Victor, that gentle giant, had his arm wrapped around Billy. Rosa started to get her breathing under control.

"Hey! What are you doing! She's the one that started this!" Angela cried out. 

"Mom! Dad! Billy!" Everyone in the house turned to see a young boy, with a crutch at the entryway. His eyes wild as he took in the room. One of the officers blinked and looked at him, before looking at Angela.

"Is this the woman?" 

The room was silent, as the young boy looked at the woman in cuffs with a look of hate. 

"Yes, sir." 

The officer nodded and pulled her out of the house. The boy in the door moved inward.

"Billy?" 

Rosa watched as Billy tentatively let go of Victor and looked at his brother. For what felt like a seventh time today, Rosa held back a sob as she watched her sons look at each other. Freddy looked him up and down, wanting so badly to hug him, but Billy was bruised, he didn't want to hurt him. 

"You came?" Billy asked, his voice was shaky. Making tears spring to her eyes.

"Yeah Freddy, what are you doing here?" 

  
  


Freddy blinked, "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Here is the next chapter! This one maybe a little shorter than all the others, but I hope the last two are longer! Thank you to everyone who has helped and supported this story! 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!'

Freddy shuffled awkwardly as both his parents and his brother looked at him. He had refused to stay home with Mary. He  _ needed _ to see if Billy was okay. He had pushed Mary away when she tried to stop him. Shaking his head as he practically ran out the door. 

_ "No, I-I have to go! SHAZAM!"  _ He left her to deal with the younger kids. Not thinking about the repercussions. He had shouted the name a block away from the house, and when he finally came up to the house, he peeked through the windows. He swallowed as he watched Rosa try and caress Billy's cheek, only for him to flinch away. It took everything for him not to run into the house and fight Angela himself. There was a burning anger in the pit of his stomach. He watched as Angela came after his mom, so he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Gave as much information as he could, and waited. It felt like an eternity before he heard the sirens. When the cops finally came, he waited for them to break down the door, he was a bit miffed  _ he _ wanted to do that. Then he followed soon after, the cops looked at him. He gave the confirmation, and they left the house.

Now, now he stood in a stranger's house, his best friend right in front of him, looking like he went up against a truck and looking like a kicked puppy. Which, honestly didn't help Freddy at all. His parents staring at him in confusion. And he had no real answer, he couldn't laugh it off. 

_ The Duneberg's house was miles away, he couldn't have just walked there.  _

Freddy knew that's what they were thinking. 

"Freddy?" Rosa asked. Freddy bit his lip, looking from Billy, to his mom, back to Billy. He just wanted to hug his brother, and  _ never _ let go, but he had to answer his mom. He was stuck. Wishing somebody… or  _ something _ would happen, that would get him unstuck. Opening his mouth, he was going to explain, when the bulldozer he calls a brother rams into him. Freddy was so surprised, he  _ almost _ fell over. Sucking in the air, he dropped his crutch and wrapped his arms around his brother. 

There were too many emotions rolling through him. Relief, annoyance, and love were the major three. Relief, because Billy wasn't physically gone, annoyed because it took them this long to pull him out, and love because- well, it was pretty hard  _ not _ to love this goofball. Freddy couldn't let go, he had no intention of letting go. He feared that if he let go, then he would lose Billy all over again. Squeezing his eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. 

"Hey,  _ hey _ , it-its okay, Billy. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Freddy mumbled as brown eyes landed on Rosa and Victor. Rosa had tears falling from her eyes and her hands covered her mouth. Victor held Rosa close, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. 

"S-she broke my phone." Billy sniffed, having let go first, pulling away slightly, his hand on Freddy's shoulder. Eyes bright, as he bent down and grabbed the crutch, giving it back to Freddy. Freddy took it and Billy turned back to their parents, he looked downcasted and so tired.

"She pulled it out of my hands- a-and the next thing I know my phone is on the ground- broken. And I-I just…"

Victor, Rosa, and Freddy all looked at each other. They knew how much that phone meant to Billy, especially since he came to live with them. Billy had told Freddy that he had never been part of a family before, and that all the pictures were his fresh start. And despite the way Billy acts like a distant loner, not liking anything, and standoffish. The kid is just a bigger softie than anyone the Vasquez's knew. 

"I-I'm sorry." Billy mumbled not looking at any of them. He didn't remove his hand from Freddy's shoulder. Rosa walked up to them, getting to her knees, she slowly reached out her hands. When her hand got half-way, they were interrupted by an officer coming in. They looked over at her, she stood awkwardly.

"Uh, I we need to-" the officer stopped when she saw Rosa's hand, and the bruises. 

"Ma'am, I need you to step away from the child." 

Fear struck Freddy and he looked over at his brother. Billy's eyes widen, he opened his mouth, but Rosa stood up, arms up and was moving away. The officer walked over to Billy and Freddy hands up in surrender like way. Billy moved away from the officer, closer to Freddy. 

"She can't hurt you, anymore." Billy furrowed his brow and his eyes darted over to Rosa and Victor.

"She didn't hurt me." Billy said.

"You don't need to lie, why don't-"

"She didn't hurt me!" 

"Billy," Freddy spoke quietly, "It's okay. It'll be okay."

Freddy had pulled Billy back, the officer allowed it and turned back to Rosa. Freddy leaned against his crutch his hand curled around Billy's shirt. Freddy honestly didn't know if he was holding Billy back, or if he was comforting him. That was until, of course, the officer turned to Rosa and Victor.

"I'm going to have you two down to the station for questioning."

"No! They didn't do anything!" Billy moved forward, but Freddy turned to him.

"Billy, it's just for questioning!" 

"No, t-they'll pin this on them!" Billy argued.

"Ma'am, please-just… may I?" Victor asked the officer. The woman eyed him and gave a short nod. Victor sidestepped the officer and stood in front of the boys. He gave a reassuring smile. Billy's green eyes bore into Victors.

"Hey, Billy," Victor's voice was nice and easy, and Billy found himself looking at his dad. Worry, fear, and sadness etched into his eyes and Victor wanted to pull him into a hug. "It'll be okay. I promise, we are just gonna go down to the station, answer some questions." 

Billy looked at the officer, and then at Rosa. His eyes were hard and he opened his mouth, his attention went back to the officer.

"They didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't them that gave me the bruises."

The officer could only nod, she looked at Rosa and Victor, nodded towards the door. The officer only had one set of handcuffs. Billy and Freddy watched from the porch. Billy swallowed and looked over at his best friend. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Freddy didn't know what to say.

********

"She was the one that broke into my house!" Angela explained. The officer that sat across from her was writing down her statement. Angela just needed to get home and discipline that boy. He is gonna be in so much trouble after this. The officer was writing to slow, Angela had things to do. 

"Then what happened?"

Angela held back an angry grunt, "She went towards my son, and was about to smack him." 

"Hmm." the officer nodded, "Then what?"

"I pulled her away, she attacked me, and then you came in." 

"Okay, thank you."

The officer stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving Angela too stew in there. She was annoyed. Didn't these officers know that she had things to do? That her husband needed a home cooked meal? She needs to get home. She had errands to run and a house to clean. 

********

Rosa sat in the room waiting patiently. She knew what they were doing. Trying to sweat her out, except she didn't care about that. She just wanted to know her boys were okay. She will answer all the questions, she just wanted to know, know that her sons were okay...and- 

_ Oh, no! Mary!  _ She looks up at the mirror, they may interpret it wrong, but maybe they will come in faster. She's right, not two minutes after two men come in. Rosa looks at them. One sits down the other one paces. Rosa looks at both, but doesn't say anything. 

"Can you state your name, please." 

"Rosa Vasquez. How are my boys? Freddy? Billy?" 

"Can you please tell us what happened?" The cop proceeded, though he looked a little surprised by the sincerity in her voice.

Rosa let out a sigh, "Last Saturday, our son, Billy Batson, was taken to a new home. It-it has been very stressful the past couple of days. Our children have been a bit stressed, Freddy, our son had been coming home to tell us that he thinks the Duneberg's have been abusing Billy. We know there is very little we can actually do. Last night, our son and our oldest daughter were very distressed. They begged us to go and visit. So we did."

Rosa paused, she looked down and looked at them, taking a breath she began again; "When we came to the door I knocked, Angela she opened the door and I just sorta went on autopilot. I saw my son and he- he looked at me. I went in and I saw the bruises and just how-"

Rosa got cut off when there seemed to be a big commotion outside the door. Rosa furrowed her brow and looked at the officers. They both glanced at each other. The one sitting down looked at Rosa.

"Stay here." He order. Rosa nodded, watched them leave the room, before the door closed however, part relief, part fear struck her. 

Clark had entered the station. However that's not what made her fear. What caused her to fear, was that his hand was wrapped around Billy's forearm. 

The door shut before she saw anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Guys guess what? One more chapter after this! It'll be more like an Epilogue. How you all enjoy it and, don't worry this won't be MY only story. Thank you all for your comments and support. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam!' Or any DC characters. I just love the movie so much!!

"Uh, Bruce?" Dick looked up from his computer, the one that currently had Clark Duneberg's bank accounts. Some things weren't lining up, especially when he worked for the operation department at the business building for Wayne in Philadelphia. Was he doing selling under the table? In the blackmarket? There has to be something he's doing illegally for rolling in the dough. Not to mention that there have been many complaints against him at his work. Until… Danni started living with them. Then it's like he changed.

Eyes widening, Dick looked up at Bruce.

"Print this out." Bruce responded. 

Dick nodded. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that it was going to be for the better. He clicked the print button and then changed the screen. He had been digging into the kids. Watching any and all videos, looking up all the files on the children who were staying with Vasquez's. Minus Billy, they didn't seem to have a record. The oldest, Mary had run away twice, everyone else seemed to be clean. Billy's was mostly break-ins that people had dropped, after they realized what it was for. Before they sent him away to a new house. The break-ins mostly happened at night.

Dick wonders if he would've turned out like Billy if Bruce hadn't taken him in. Turned distant, introverted, cold, but also have something close to hold. Something that he would keep close to his heart and never let people take it. Billy was just a hurt kid, looking for a family and he  _ got  _ that. Then the Duneberg's pulled him out and he reverted back into himself. 

Dick wonders if he broke yet. Something tells him, Billy already has. 

Something caught his eye though. Looking at the past year, for the first few weeks Billy stayed at the Vasquez's there seemed to be days where he missed school. Which… also seemed to be the same days the videos popped up on Youtube. Narrowing his eyes, Dick went deeper into both Billy and Freddy. There was an interesting theory that was curling around his brain.

_ I knew there was something odd about that boy. _ Dick thought to himself, smiling.

********

Freddy and Billy sat on the bench at the police station. All three adults were in different interrogation rooms and there was suppose to be a CPS lady coming for them, but it seemed that she was running behind. There was one already headed towards their home, and Billy just felt awful about it, much to the annoyance of Freddy. Until everything was sorted out, Freddy highly doubted he could convince Billy that it wasn't his fault. 

"What?" Billy asked, when he looked at his brother. 

"You aren't fidgeting." Freddy answered watching as his brother looked from him to his hands and feet. Billy shrugged, before letting out a hiss. 

"You okay?" Freddy asked. Billy could only nod. Freddy gritted his teeth, Billy had gone behind his walls and door that he built for himself. The next couple of weeks for them were gonna be rough. At least, with them, Billy could heal emotionally and physically. 

The door opening caught their attention. Okay, the movement of the sun's reflection on the wall caught their attention. Freddy felt Billy tense when he saw  _ him _ enter. It didn't take a detective to see that he was raging mad. His eyes looking around the precinct for something or rather someone. Swallowing Billy looked at Freddy. The look of fear and dread, caused Freddy's stomach to sink. 

His brother was terrified.

"Don't do anything stupid," Billy whispered, he could see the angry hunger in Freddy's eyes, "Please?"

"No promises." Freddy hissed. The two teens watched as the man pushed the officer against the wall, Clark's lips were moving, but neither one knew what they were talking about. Many of the other officers had picked up on the trepidation of their comrade, some making their way over. Until, that is Clark let go and turned in the direction the young officer had pointed. Much to Freddy's dismay, and Billy's fear, Clark's eyes fell on him. Billy tensed, his hands clenching the wooden bench.

" _ Your  _ the reason she's in here! You piece of trash." Clark growled, as he stalked his way to them. When he had gotten in arms length, reached out and grabbed Billy by his bicep. Then pushed him to the ground, making him slide on the tile floor. 

"Billy!" Freddy exclaimed as he got to his knees by his brother. Billy flinched away from him, curling around himself. Backing his hand way, Freddy's attention went straight to the man.

"Hey! That's  ** _my_ ** brother!" Freddy shouted as he lunged at the man. Knocking him on his butt. Freddy straddled him, as he lifted his fists in the air and began his rain of blows. Seeing his brother like that caused something to snap inside Freddy. All the emotion had left his face, as he glared at the man down.

" _ You don't get to lay another hand on him." _ Freddy growled like he was a feral cat. He was slightly aware of the cops and officers making their way over. Trying to break up the fight. But all Freddy could see was red, and he was sure it was his vision or perhaps blood. He didn't  _ care.  _ He felt hands grab at him as he laid in punch after punch. Tears running down his face, this  _ thing _ didn't get to come in here and demand to see his wife after everything they did to Billy.

This man hurt his brother and then he had the audacity to come in here and  _ blame _ Billy for what they did to  _ him _ ? That is not how this works and Freddy isn't going to let this vile man hurt him. He doesn't care if he goes to juvie, not if it means getting Billy out of that house. Clark and Angela don't deserve him. They don't get to beat on him and make him feel less than human, just because he was a street kid with no home. The joke was on them, because that  _ street kid  _ had a home. They took him. They took him and hurt him and pulled him back into himself. The world already hated him enough, when he wasn't in his superhero self. Billy didn't need to hate himself anymore than he already did. 

Freddy hated the man,  _ loathed _ him. Letting the raging fury work for him, Freddy kept punching and beating him, all the while fighting the officers who were trying to pull him off. He'd fight them too, after he finished with this piece of garbage. If it was up to Freddy, he would stick both Clark and Angela in a hole somewhere in Siberia. Nobody gets to beat up on his brother and get away with it. Even if the officers pulled him off and threw him in jail, once Freddy got out, he'd find him. He doesn't  _ care _ . They hurt Billy. 

"F-Freddy? F-Freddy?" The shaky voice slowly broke through the red haze, "S-stop. Please. S-stop." 

The plea in the voice finally broke the last shards of red in Freddy's vision. Swallowing, Freddy finally allowed the officers to pull him off. He picked up his crutch and limped back to the bench, another officer was helping Billy up and back to the bench. Billy seemed a bit more jumpy and once he was on the bench, he shrunk in size. The officer backed off. 

"B-Billy?" He whispered, then suddenly there was somebody at his side. A nice cool feeling was placed on his hands as he unclenched them. Looking up, Freddy looked up and found an officer wiping away the blood, right beside him. Ignoring the officer he turned his attention to his brother. Billy's eyes glistening with tears, body tense, until he looked at Freddy.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asked, his brother had an odd look in his eyes and when Freddy reached out, Billy flinched. Swallowing, Freddy dropped his hand.

"Billy?" Freddy swallowed, "I-I'm not going to hurt you."

Billy looked away, and for the first time in a long time, Freddy noticed that Billy was bouncing his leg up and down. A smile spread across Freddy's face as he grabbed Billy's hand, ignoring the small flinch. Giving it a squeeze, Freddy took a breath.

"I told you. It'll be okay. Nothing will happen to you. They have to fight me, to get to you."

"Officers, I want to press charges!" Clark demanded, getting more attention that he didn't need. Freddy turned his attention on the man, hoping he was blocking the sight of Billy from the man. The burning anger making its appearance. He stood up.

"Your the idiot that pushed an officer against the wall. Not to mention that you proved the point to everyone here that you abused my brother!" Freddy hissed, his fists clenched, standing up, he was ready for another round.

"Not to mention, all the other crimes he's committed." A baritone voice filled the slightly, silent room.

All eyes went to the door and it was like somebody vacuumed the air out of the room. Shocked looks and wide eyes fell on the man and the teen. Freddy turned back to Billy and a wide smile spread across his face. Billy just looked at him confused, fear seeping out of his eyes. That didn't bother Freddy, he wrapped his arms around his brother and whispers;

"You're coming home, Billy.  _ Home. _ "

********

Billy was pretty sure he was dreaming. One moment he was being pulled away from his home, his  _ family. _ Next thing he knows a Billionaire was clearing Rosa and Victor's name. Now, now he sat in the van with Freddy right beside him, Victor at the steering wheel and Rosa holding pizza. Danni was on the other side of Freddy, talking to him. Billy smiled as he watched his brother and parents… and Danni interact in the van. Danni was only staying with them for a couple of weeks, before Bruce and Dick came to pick her up. They had to make arrangements back in Gotham.

She wasn't all too surprised about Clark and Angela. Actually she was relieved. That made Billy happy, that Danni wasn't mad. They pulled into the driveway, the four of them getting out, leaving Billy alone. Taking a deep breath, he looked out the open door, watched as the door open and the CPS lady leaving the house, just as Rosa and Victor opened the door. Danni following after. Billy looked down as a wave of despair crashed into him.

He was home, but- he couldn't bring himself to leave the van. He couldn't pull himself out. He clenched and unclenched his hands, wiped them off on his jeans. His fingers found his zipper to the jacket and pulled it up and down. Fear gripped him and he hated it. His vision started to get blurry. He was about to slip out and run, when he felt a weight beside him, something that caused the seat to sink, and a hand that was pressed into his. He blinked and looked over.

Mary sat there, looking out the windshield, eyeing somebody, but Billy was too invested in Mary at the moment, to know who. He took a sharp breath as he brushed away the tears. Mary sat there quietly, her hand squeezing his. After a few moments she finally turned to him. 

"It's taking everybody to keep Darla in the house. She was worried mom and dad left you." Mary spoke, her eyes twinkling. He looked back at the house, he found Rosa and Victor at the door, before they went back inside and closed the door.

"Sorry- I-I just…" Billy looked away. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We understand. It'll take some time, we don't blame you. We'll be gentle. I promise. Now, come on. Before our brothers eat all the pizza." 

Mary pulls him out of the van and she slams the van door. Lightly tugging him up the stairs and into the house. Billy stops, panic erupts in the pit of his stomach. He looks behind him. 

_Your safe. You are. Nobody is gonna hurt you._ _Your home, Billy. Your home._ The deep voice of the superhero self voiced. It had gone silent since Angela had broken his phone. 

(Billy thought he lost his powers and that freaked him out so, so much. The idea that he and his siblings weren't heroes anymore.)

He can't bring himself to believe it. And he can _ feel _ the aggravation and exasperation in his superhero self. He swallows and is about to turn around and run, when arms encircle him...and he breaks. He finds himself falling to his knees and his arms wrapping around Darla and he hides his face in the crook of her neck and cries. He doesn't care that everyone can see it or that he's 15 years old and bawling like a baby. 

He only cares that he's  _ home. _ And that the people inside these walls aren't gonna hurt him, because they are good and pure and everything he has missed these last few days. That they love him and were worried about him. That they cared about him. He only cares that he's in a home that people love him. 

"Welcome home, big brother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
This is my last chapter for this story, so please enjoy! 
> 
> I feel like I'm missing something, but I haven't figured out what it could be. So, I just figured I post it. 
> 
> 2 A/N:  
I don't own 'Shazam' or any DC characters. Those go to there rightful owners.

"Danni, Bruce and Dick are here!" Rosa shouted up the stairs. Billy paused the game much to his brothers dismay, Freddy gave him the " _ what are you doing?"  _ look. Billy stood up and walked to the door, turning to look at Freddy. 

"Bruce and Dick are here man!" 

"Right! How does my hair look?" 

"Not great, let me fix it." Mary responded, as she ruffled it. Freddy pushed her hand away and gave her a glare. Billy smirked, and Freddy sent the glare towards him. 

The last couple of weeks have been… good. Billy hasn't opened up much, but his bruises were slowly fading, at least the ones that people could see. His ribs were taped, but that was just out of precaution than anything else. Plus, he had stopped flinching when one of his siblings made sudden movements. Mary had told them all at dinner, the night Billy came home, how she was going to take online classes. That being too far away from home was making her numb and bored. She had missed her family, all the while; Danni was busy finishing up her last couple of weeks at Fawcett High and packing. 

Now, Bruce Wayne was here, to pick Danni up. Rosa opened the door, just as Darla and Danni walked down the steps. The younger girl pulling the suitcase down the steps, once on the main floor, she made her way to stand right in front of Billy. Who had wrapped his arm around her. Holding her close. She stood grinning up at the billionaire.

"Mr. Wayne!" Rosa greeted, then looked at Dick, "Dick, did you guys have a good trip?"

"We did! We have everything sorted out, and ready when Danni is."

"Well, all my stuff is here, so I'm ready when you guys are." Danni said, before turning to Rosa and walking over to her to give a hug. Rosa reciprocated it and after two minutes Danni pulled away smiling. 

"Thank you." She said, then turned to the rest of the family and giving them a hug. Starting from Darla and ending with Billy. 

"I'll help you." Bruce said, taking her suitcase, and giving Dick a look. 

Dick smirked then turned to Billy, "Mind if we talk, outside?"

Billy simply nodded and he followed Dick out of the house. He was about to close the door when Freddy walked out, followed by Mary, Darla, Pedro, and Eugene. Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Rosa and Victor wanted us to wash the van." Eugene replied. 

"It's nice outside." Was Mary's explanation, as she had a blanket in one hand and Darla's hand in another. They walked to the grassy patch on the front lawn and spread it out. Darla laid down first, followed by Mary. 

"I'm here to eavesdrop." Freddy replied, as he sat on the ledge, his back against the pillar. Billy rolled his eyes, but smiled. His family, his siblings especially, haven't exactly let him out of their sight. Billy walked down the stairs, Dick had stopped mid-way. Not too close to the limo and not close to Mary and Darla. 

_ You can trust him. _ His superhero self whispered.

Billy couldn't bring himself to believe him, this time. 

********

Dick turned around after giving Bruce and Danni a quick nod. He lifted an eyebrow as he watched Billy and his siblings. Pedro and Eugene headed to the hose, Dick assumed to wash the van. Mary and Darla had a blanket that they spread across the lawn the younger girl laying down first, the oldest following soon after. Freddy was still on the porch, his phone in his hands, as he leaned against the pillar. 

After a couple of steps Billy stood in front of him. He was laid back as he stuck his hands in his pocket. A smile on his lips, even if nobody else could tell, Dick knew Billy was excited and glad to be back. He didn't have that tense, terrified look to him anymore. 

"Thank you, by the way. For watching over Danni." 

"Billy?" At the call of his name, the boy turned. Dick's attention went to the voice as well. Darla at up, an odd expression on her face, her eyes looking from her brother, to him. Dick swears he saw a flash of lightning in her eyes, but before he could truly question it, it was gone. 

"It's okay, Darla." Billy replied to her, giving the little girl a genuine smile. He turned his attention back to the circus boy.

"It wasn't a big deal." Billy replied, shrugging it off. His shoulders were relaxed, but there seemed to be an underlying… something in his stance. Dick shook it off, his eyes scanned the front yard. The siblings were in their own world, and Dick smiled. The house was finally at peace.

"Ya know, I've heard you and your siblings are close to the new Supers around here." He casually mentioned. Dick put cocked his head to the side as he watched his sentence slip over the front lawn. His eyes flickered to Billy.

Dick watches as Billy goes rigid. His head glancing behind him to his siblings who are all spread across the front lawn. Freddy is leaning against the pillar, his eyes on his brother. Mary and Darla, who were laying on a blanket, now sitting up. Eugene and Pedro who were washing the van had stopped and they too have paused and are looking at the two on the sidewalk. Dick assumes the only reason they haven't sprayed their siblings is because he was there. After a while, Dick thinks its when Billy knows they're safe, the teen turns to him. However his laid back demeanor has shifted. Billy stands taller, the light in his eyes seems to have burnt out. There is an almost predatory look to him, something that- if Dick wasn't raised by the Bat- would cause him to shiver. An almost protectiveness in his body language.

"I have no idea what you've heard. But forget about it." Dick raises an eyebrow, there is an underlying tone to his voice. Its sharp and clear, he doesn't even have to say any of the words. Dick shrugs, hoping to pull off the "laid back" vibe. He can tell its not working, all the kids are watching them now.

"Just- I'd like to meet them, but if not today, maybe another time?"

Movement catches his eye as his attention goes to the boy was just on the porch was now making his way up to them. Dick thinks he should be annoyed, angry even, because they weren't invited to this chat. But in the little interaction between Billy and his siblings, it's them that can cool him down. Freddy reaches them, gives him a look, before looking at Billy. Freddy lightly hits Billy and it's like somebody flicked a switch. Billy relaxed again.

"I forgot to thank-you for what you and Bruce did a couple weeks back." Freddy chimes in, having pulled out Billy's hand and his hand wrapping around his wrist.  _ Not  _ his hand, his wrist. 

Billy blinked, furrowed his brow, "Yeah, man. Thanks for that… how did you guys know?" 

Dick smirked, his eyes scanning the lawn before falling on Freddy and Billy, his blue eyes boring into theirs; "He's Batman, duh."

Dick's smirk grew as he watched Freddy's eyes get huge and his jaw hang loose.

"Richard!" Bruce's stern voice filled the stun silence. Dick let out a crackle, turned around and made his way to the limo.

"Have a nice day, Grayson." Billy shouts, Dick gives him a wave and a wink. 

"Billy!  _ Billy _ , that explains so much!" Freddy nearly screeches like a teenage fangirl. Dick can feel the eyerolls from Mary and Billy.

"That doesn't explain anything, Freddy." Mary says. 

Alfred drives away before they could hear anymore. 

********

"GUYS!" Mary turned to Billy, before they heard the three step sound of their brother has he walked into the living room. The cartoon all but forgotten as Freddy walked in with panic written over his face as he looks at them all. His laptop in his hands. Billy sits up, eyebrows furrowed, full of concern. All eyes on their brother.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" Mary asked.

"I-I don't- I don't know  _ how _ , but- welp… look." He turned around the computer and Billy swears his heart stopped beating. His eyes looking straight at Freddy, the same panicked look on his face. 

_ Not good. Not. Good. _

On the computer screen was an image of a Bat and an 'R'. The words in white, condemning letters…

_ We'll talk soon, Shazamily. _

"Oh sh-"


End file.
